


Let's Blame the T-rex

by dr_zofia_bites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce and Hulk get along, Come as Lube, Dinosaurs, Enthusiastic Consent, Feral Behavior, Hand Jobs, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Hulk Talks (Marvel), Hulk Tony, Hulk is an adult, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Mutant Tony Stark, Near Death Experiences, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Savage Land (Marvel), Smart Hulk (Marvel), Survival, background avengers team - Freeform, holy shit you're alive sex, look its all they had let them live, technically hulk is a virgin, technically polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zofia_bites/pseuds/dr_zofia_bites
Summary: Someone really should have informed them about the dinosaurs. Oh well, Tony and Hulk will just have to take advantage of the opportunity.





	Let's Blame the T-rex

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Taylor, the Gamma Time Discord server, and the Bruce Banter and Tony Snark Discord server. Here you go, you horny mother fuckers, enjoy <3

Bruce tried not to think too much about it. About Tony being kidnapped by leftover AIM agents who wanted revenge. About him being tortured. About how they somehow got a sample of his blood and injected it into Tony right along with Extremis. About how Tony was mutated against his will.

If he thought too much on it, he just might let Hulk slaughter the remaining captured agents like they had wanted to.

It was a wild couple months after that to get used to everything. Tony was now a gamma mutant like him, but… different. He didn’t lose himself with the transformation like Bruce had in the beginning. His personality and memories remain firmly intact, if more… intense. Tony became more himself, more vibrant, more passionate.

It only made Bruce and Hulk fall more in love. Because they both loved Tony, and he loved them both right back. It was because of Tony then even talk, let alone work together or get along. Tony made Bruce feel whole, and made Hulk feel like a hero.

So it was best not to think too much about _how_ they got here.

All that mattered was that Tony was okay, and he was coping with his mutation quite well. And what a mutation it was. Unlike Hulk’s green skin, Tony’s turned a deep blood red and looked like he was glowing on the inside. Shifting gold and yellow light from the Extremis making his skin look like lava. The glow was especially strong around his chest, now without the Arc reactor. Tony’s eyes glowed gold too, and if you looked closely, they shifted the same lava colors of his skin.

Tony was tall when he transformed too. Eight feet even, coming just short of Hulk’s eight feet six inches. He had a tail too, and where that came from neither Tony or Bruce could figure out, but it was there. A long red tail that got thin by the end, reminiscent of a lizard's tail. He also stood with a slight digitigrade stance. Pointed ears that twitched with sound and slightly sharper teeth- not quite fangs but not quite human either- gave Tony’s face a feral look whenever he smiled.

But the best thing, according to Tony, were the wings. Big leathery wings, like a bat or a dragon, stretched across his back. When completely open he had an almost twenty foot wingspan!

Tony had always loved flying, from the first moment he flew with the Mark II. And now he could fly on his own, with no help from machines. Don’t get him wrong, Tony loves flying in the suit, but with his wings... it's a whole new experience. He’ll often spend hours flying around, reveling in the freedom he has.

Tony appeared not to have any emotional triggers for his transformation, though he was more likely to transform when he was feeling something strongly. It just goes to show Bruce how right Tony was regarding his own situation. It wasn’t anger, it was Hulk trying to protect him. And now that he and Hulk talked, the transformations were willing and painless now. Just like Tony.

They both really owed a lot to him.

It was during those months of learning and adjusting that Tony’s new nickname came to be. Phoenix. It was fitting, not only because of the fire Tony could now breathe or the flying he so loved, but because of his life journey and redemption.

Bruce had called Tony “my phoenix” once while lying in bed one night. That had broken their few months long celibacy. They had stopped having sex while Tony settled into his new way of living, and that night they felt closer than ever before.

They also discovered some interesting new things they could now do in the bedroom.

Tony’s libido waking back up had them going at it like rabbits for a bit. That was the first discovery; very low refractory period and the need for multiple rounds to feel satisfied. Bruce always knew the gamma made his body react like that, it was mostly through repression in the beginning and learning to ignore it later (along with masturbation) that he didn’t tire Tony to the bone just trying to satisfy himself. But now that Tony was like him too… they didn’t have to hold back.

And that revelation brought another. When they really got going, green and red bleed through their eyes and skin and they grew just a bit bigger in size. Bruce also felt Hulk get very close to the front. Beforehand, Hulk only brushed close during climax. They had agreed on that so Hulk could still enjoy sex with no worry about accidentally hurting Tony.

But now they didn’t have to hold back. Tony and Bruce (with input from Hulk) talked about it, thoughtful sleepy pillow talk on what might be fun. But they didn’t try it yet, because they had responsibilities and they couldn’t just up and leave to a secluded area for a few days with no warning. Besides, the Avengers might be needed.

So It stayed a hopeful fantasy for the time.

Until one day it became a reality.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce was rudely woken up by a call to assemble.

He was in bed, and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon of New York buildings. Tony was snuggled up next to him, a pleasant ball of warmth that made wanting to go back to sleep a hard impulse to fight. Bruce sighed and tried focusing on moving his body from the wonderful blanket nest he and his boyfriend were cocooned in.

**Make the noise stop. Now.**

Welp, Hulk was awake, no turning back now. With a louder sigh, that was really more a groan, Bruce sat up and reached for his phone to turn the alarm off.

Oh right it was a call to assemble, so it would be going off until he met up with the others. Fuck.

Beside Bruce, Tony groaned, finally waking up from the duel alarms going off. Bruce took a moment to admire his boyfriend somehow being cute and sexy like this. The morning sunlight really added an ethereal quality to his already superhuman lover.

To bad the alarms kept going off and ruining the moment.

“Okay, okay, I’m up, _fuck_ …” Tony grumbled “Turn it _off!_ ”

“Call to assemble, we gotta go meet up with the others” Bruce reminded him. Tony‘s brain always took some time to get fully online. Tony only responded by groaning loudly. He got out of bed though, so Bruce counted it as a victory.

“Come shower with me, it’ll go faster” Tony pleaded, walking around the bed to Bruce’s side and to try pulling him up.

“Okay, okay. But no sex, we have to go” Bruce relented. Tony stuck his tongue out, but did as he asked, so Bruce counted it as another victory.

+++

Tony and Bruce had gotten ready with no trouble, save some shower groping, but honestly, who could blame them? They got clean, got dressed, and made it to the waiting quinjet without breaking their phones in anger (though Hulk was very insistent). Success.

The others were there in full gear. Tony was dressed in the undersuit for the armor, a modified version that would stretch if he chose to transform. He also brought the suitcase armor, though he’d taken to fighting in his mutant form recently so who knows if he’d actually use it. Bruce didn’t know what to think of that but Hulk found it sexy so he couldn't really complain. Bruce himself was in just a plain T-shirt and sweats, underneath that was the stretchy fabric pants he and Tony had designed, so he could strip quickly and still be decent when he and Hulk switched back.

Their mission was simple despite the circumstances being… bizarre. Turns out there's an about ten square mile stretch of land in the Antarctic covered in jungle, of all things. It was a recent discovery, and their mission was to fly over and land on the outer rim to take preliminary readings. The whole team was assembled because SHIELD had no idea what to expect and nobody wanted to take any chances.

What that meant is that mostly Tony and Bruce would be working while the others stood around and protected them from anything that might happen. The two scientists were adjusting their instruments the flight there, making sure everything was perfect so the team could get in and out as fast as possible.

The quinjet was 2 minutes from the landing point when the alarms suddenly sounded.

“Clint, what’s the situation?” Steve ran to the front to get word from the pilots.

“Something’s following us, and closing in fast!” the archer was busy adjusting the instruments on the jet, trying to get a better picture of their tail “Shit, buckle up everyone, it’s coming in hot!”

A roar sounded from outside and the jet shook hard to the left. Natasha in the co-pilot's seat banged her head hard against the metal wall from the unexpected jerk, the wind getting knocked out of her and leaving her disoriented. Steve was swept off his feet, falling to the jet’s floor and banging his shoulder. He tried to hang on to something, not trusting their attacker to stop after just one strike.

Bruce and Tony in the back were hanging on to the ceiling grab bars and to each other. Both of their eyes were glowing in preparation for another attack, adrenaline starting to flow and making them alert.

“What the hell is that thing!?” came Clint’s cry from the front of the jet just as another roaring screech sounded and the jet jerked harshly down.

Sounds of screeching, ripping metal and whipping winds caused the pair of scientists to turn to the cargo bay doors. They were in the process of being ripped to shreds by huge black talons, the remains of the door flying out into the sky and to the ground. A massive creature stuck its head in a screeched loudly. The best was it could be described would be a mutant pterodactyl, bigger and meaner looking then any Bruce or Tony have ever seen. Granted they’ve only seen bones and draw interpretations, but still.

The pterodactyl screeched again and reached for the pair, yanking them into it’s huge talons, then releasing the jet from it’s grip. Tony just managed to see four other pterodactyl things on the quinjet, still trying to rip it to shreds. It appears Clint finally got his ass in gear, and the black SHIELD jet sped off in a burst of flame that finally broke it free of it’s attackers.

Wasting no more time, Tony finally let the transformation happen, red bleeding over his skin and muscles and limbs stretching to his 8 feet tall mutant form. Wings bust from his back and he roared at the pterodactyl, breathing a short burst of fire at its face. The mutant dinosaur screeched in pain and finally let them go.

It was at that second that Tony remembered neither Bruce nor Hulk could fly like he could.

“Shit!” the engineer tucked his wings in close and dived after the falling body.

The wind whistled past his ears and just before Bruce hit the tops of the trees, Tony snatched his boyfriend from the sky, wings spreading wide to catch air and slow them down. He angled them so they were gliding over the trees, giving them more opportunity to slow down. Hugging Bruce’s body close, curled around him protectively, Tony finally got them to a swift but easy flying pace, no longer going mach speeds.

“Okay, lets try and-” Tony tried to make a plan, only to be interrupted by angry screeching from above. The 5 pterodactyls from earlier were not happy about being hurt and were now chasing them.

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Tony groused, picking up the pace with his flying.

“Get to the ground!” Bruce shouted above the winds. Tony nodded, and looked for a place he could dive under the canopy. There was a small break in the trees where a taller one grew past the others. The damn thing was huge, and the perfect cover.

Using his smaller- in comparison to the pterodactyls- size to his advantage, Tony angles his path and wings to shoot right into the dense forest. He weaved around massive trees, rolled and flew ever closer the the ground. Even when the angry screeching became distant, Tony kept the evasive flying up just to be sure he shook their tail.

Finally he heard relative silence, the only sounds being rustling foliage, distance animals grunts and cries, and the buzz of insects. Tony slowed his wing beats and finally came to a stop at the base of a leaning tree, the angle and hanging leaves and vines providing a bit of cover.

The red mutant landed with a sigh then set his passenger down. Bruce looked fine, clothes rumpled and with little tears here and there, but fine. His glasses were missing though, probably destroyed. He sighed too, this time in relief.

“Well… that was something” he chuckled weakly.

“Yeah… hey, why didn’t Hulk take over?” Tony couldn’t help but ask. The big guy was very serious about protecting Bruce from physical threats, and he figured falling from a great height would have counted.

“We trusted you to catch me” was the reply, Bruce giving a small, loving smile.

“You can’t just _say things_ like that!” Tony cried, kneeling and smooched his boyfriend on the cheek, feeling his heart glow warm with affection. He really was head over heels for these men, they just brought out his sappier side.

“But then you wouldn’t get flustered as often, and that just won’t do” Bruce kissed him back on the lips and Tony giggled. Legit giggled, like a love-struck teenager. God, he really had it bad “But Hulk will be taking over now. This is more his scene” Bruce finished.

“Alright honey. We’ll figure out what to do, don’t worry” Tony assured, kissing his boyfriend one last time before his _other_ boyfriend came out.

Bruce chuckled, and noted Tony’s tail was swaying side to side happily. There was so much new about his boyfriend thanks to the mutations, and it was a treat to be able to discover those things alongside him.

 **Come on, I wanna kiss him!** Came Hulk’s indignant mental huff.

Sending back a fond eye roll, Bruce backed up and bowed out from the driver's seat and let Hulk take up control. Green flowed over his skin like ink and his body morphed and grew to Hulk’s full eight and a half feet of height. The green giant reveled at being in his body for a second, letting the transformation settle and his body fill with strength and energy. He grinned and opened his eyes to be met with the sight of his boyfriend.

“Hey big guy” Tony all but purred, flashing a smile and bringing Hulk in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a second before breaking apart.

“So, this place has dinosaurs” Hulk stated plainly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m just as surprised as you. That would have been nice to know before we flew out here” the red mutant groused “And now the rest of the team doesn't know where we are. Hell, _we_ don't know where we are!”

“This place is like ten miles around yeah?” Hulk asked.

“Yeah, ten square miles just about. Satellite images show the land is in a rough circle shape. Why?”

“Pick a direction and lets get walking. Eventually we’ll reach the edge where the others can find us easier, right?” Hulk was pretty sure Tony would have thought of this eventually, but the thing with geniuses is that they tend to focus and obsess over tiny details, often missing the big obvious picture.

 _...Is that supposed to include me too?_ Bruce’s mental voice spoke in mock offence.

**If the shoe fits…**

Bruce scoffed in reply, but it was fond. If you had told Hulk so long ago that one day, he and Bruce would sound _fond_ when talking to each other, that they would tease and banter playfully, he wouldn’t have believed you. Then again, at the time he barely knew anything and his vocabulary was quite limited, so most likely he’d have just gotten angry and smashed something in a tantrum.

“Green bean, you _genius!_ ” Tony praised excitedly, wings fluttering “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I’m sure your big brain would have thought of it eventually” the green mutant nudged his boyfriend teasingly and Tony laughed in response, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to fly or jump there though” Tony got their attention back to the matter at hand “Now that we know that hostile animals are here and ready to attack without provocation, we’ll have to walk and try not to draw their attention”

Tony was making good points, Hulk had to admit. He’d learned during his time with the Avengers that smashing wasn’t always the best solution to a problem. They had come here on a recon only mission, after all, so it would probably be best to make as little fuss as possible while trying to leave. Besides, as strong as he was, he had to begrudgingly admit that those dinosaurs were huge and looked tough. It would be better to fight them with back up at the least.

“Alright then, Tin Man. Lead the way and let’s get out of here”

+++

It was several hours later when Hulk and Tony had to admit that this was going to be a longer trek then they originally thought. The jungle trees were huge and the terrain was quite rough. That combined with the mutant dinosaurs meant that they made little progress over the hours. Plus, they were tired and hungry and light was quickly fading from the sky.

So, resigned to having to spend a few days in this jungle, the two gamma mutants decided to find shelter for the night. They found it in the form of a tree having fallen over a dip in the ground. This essentially made an underground shelter, the old tree and leaves and moss acting as a roof and cover from animals, and the dirt acting as an insulator that kept the temperature comfortable. The little shelter was also just big enough for them both to sit and even lie down and cuddle up to sleep.

Thanks to the gamma, neither Hulk or Tony had to worry about poisoning, so as to not draw attention to themselves, they found some plants a fruit to eat instead of killing something for meat. They both fell asleep snuggled close to each other, Tony acting as a nice warm heater and his wings as a blanket. Thankfully, they slept soundly that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next few days went about the same as the first. Hulk and Tony walked during the day and slept at night, making steady progress in their chosen direction. Barring a few close calls, they didn’t cross paths with any of the mutant dinosaurs. They did however get a good look at them, and Tony was dying to know just how the hell they got like this. The dinos were massive, bigger than any skeletons either of them have ever seen, and obviously had some additions. It looked as if these dinosaurs were more evolved versions of themselves, like some survived the KT extinction event and kept breeding and surviving.

He and Bruce were gonna have a _field day_ with this. Hulk was just wondering if he could take one down solo. He thinks he can.

So it was five days into their little jungle trek when something finally went wrong. Honestly Tony should have known. They were hiding up in a tree from a massive T-rex. Hulk had caught sight of it seconds before it saw them and quickly grabbed Tony and jumped into the tree as silently as he could. They were both huddled close together, and the branch was quietly creaking under their combined few hundred pounds of weight. They prayed it didn’t break before the T-rex left, and Hulk was beating himself up for choosing such a shitty hiding spot.

Thumping steps below them signaled that the dinosaur was starting to leave and Tony felt himself prematurely relax, his tail thumping against the branch in relief.

It was like in slow motion- the branch gave a _CRACK CRACK CRACK_ and the two mutants began slipping down the length. With one final _CRACK CRACK_ and a _SNAP,_ the branch broke completely and dumped it’s two passengers onto the ground with a loud _THUMP._

The T-rex’s head whipped around to the sound and it’s eyes zeroed in right on them.

“Fuck” Tony said eloquently.

“Run!” Hulk didn’t need to say that twice. He and Tony started booking it in one direction, the red mutant getting a bit of air with his wings. He stayed close to Hulk however, as the green giant was easy to lose with all the surrounding greenery.

The T-rex gave a bellowing roar and began it’s chase.

The adrenaline was pumping as Tony flew low to the ground. Below him, Hulk was doing his damned best to parkour over everything in his path. He didn’t bother trying to throw anything into the T-rex’s path as the giant lizard was plowing through anything it’s way with ease. He just focused on running and weaving through the trees.

As he was higher in the air, Tony spotted the cliff first. Just past it, over a ravine, was another cliff. Well... T-rex’s weren’t exactly known for their ability to jump.

“Hulk, get ready to jump!” He called down to his boyfriend. The big guy didn't reply, but Tony knows Hulk heard him and will be ready, he just has to focus on not getting eaten first.

Just as the treeline broke and seconds before the ground stopped, Hulk jumped up into the air. Tony reaching and grabbing his arm and hand, beating his wings hard to gain altitude. He flew them over the rushing rapids below and over to the other side. Once there, Tony dropped Hulk to the ground and promptly crashed into a bush himself. They both rolled and came to a stop, breathing hard.

Hulk scrambled to his feet, ready to keep running, but stopped when he didn’t hear any thumping footsteps following. He looked back over to the other side of the rapids and saw the T-rex still there, roaring and snarling and being generally pissy over losing it’s dinner. Hulk gave a huge sigh in relief and collapsed down onto his back, panting and coming down from his adrenaline high. He turns his head and finds Tony in a similar state, long, forked tongue lolled out of his mouth and steam rising from it, the inside of his throat, his chest, and his eyes glowing brighter than normal.

“Holy shit… oh my god we almost died…” Tony panted, running a hand over his face and through his hair “Let’s never do that again…”

“Agreed… let’s find a place to sleep…”

+++

After calming down a bit, the two mutants quickly found their shelter for the night. They found it by a stream, hidden behind a curtain of vines and other plants. It was a little cave with a grass and moss covered floor. The ceiling was high enough for Hulk to stand if he hunched over a bit. As evening came and was quickly leaving, they found their dinner- more weird but tasty fruit- and settled in for another night in the jungle.

Tonight was a bit different though. Tony could still fell some of the adrenaline in his system and it was making him restless. That combined with the near death experience was giving him a bout of insomnia that he _wishes_ would have waited until they were back at Stark Tower.

The light had finally faded from the day to reveal that the little cave they'd chosen for shelter had some bioluminescent plants growing around. Little glowing blue bulbs and flowers dotted the ceiling, walls, and parts of the ground. The soft blue light was soothing in a way, but his insomnia would not be ignored it seemed.

“They remind me of the arc reactor…” he heard a rumbled whisper from above him.

He and Hulk were cuddling close like normal, on their sides facing each other, Tony with his head on Hulk’s chest and arms wrapped around his neck, being held by the larger mutant’s strong arms. This position, though neither would admit it aloud, was very comforting. If Tony were to admit it to himself, he would say they’d been cuddling like this every night, not just because they liked too, but so they’d have reassurance throughout the night that their boyfriend was okay.

“I guess the color is similar…” Tony conceded. He could tell Hulk was thinking about something.

“...I thought we were going to die today. For the first time, I thought I was going to watch you die…” Hulk confessed.

“Hulk… you know we’re nigh invulnerable, right?” the smaller mutant tried to soothe.

“Yeah but… I don’t know, I guess I forgot…”

Tony shifted to a sitting position and looked down at Hulk with thoughtful eyes.

“You were scared for… me?” there was no way Hulk would have forgotten about his own super tough skin. Tony sometimes did, but that was only because he’d been a gamma mutant for just a few months and was unused to the idea. Hulk, well, this was the only body he knew. He had vague memories of being in Bruce’s body when he was a child and teen, but Hulk mostly thought of his body as _his,_ and of Bruce’s body as _Bruce’s._

“...Yeah. We don't want you to get hurt…” those gamma green eyes, so full of emotion: worry, fear, love, passion, _possessiveness_ … It took Tony’s breath away.

He leaned down and gently kissed Hulk on the lips. It was soft and a little hesitant, slowly becoming more confident. They kissed for a few seconds before breaking apart, breathing hard. Hulk’s pupils were blown wide and Tony was sure he saw the big guy’s face get a few shades darker.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt either…" Tony whispered. Yeah, Hulk's face definitely got darker. He was blushing. He rarely did and suddenly all Tony wanted to do was make him blush prettily just like this more.

Leaning back down with hooded eyes, Tony kissed the green giant again. This time it was slower, harder, hotter. He slipped his tongue in and heard Hulk moan. Tony was reasonably sure he knew where this was going and he was all for it. He's wanted to make love to his larger boyfriend since he found out Hulk loved him too.

Breaking the kiss for a second, Tony swung a leg over and straddled Hulk's hips. He could feel the erection under his ass and suddenly all he wanted was that dick in him. But first things first, Tony pulled Hulk back into a kiss and began lightly grinding his body against the more muscular one below him. He felt more then he heard the encouraging rumble of arousal.

"You know for your first time" Tony panted as he broke the kiss again " You're not half bad" he flashed a sharp grin.

"It's not _really_ my first time you know" Hulk pointed out, moving his hands up to hold Tony's hips.

"Technically you could look at it like that" the engineer countered "This is the first time we've done anything with your body. Technically… you're a virgin, and I get to punch your V-card" he chuckled and grinned wickedly.

"I'll show you _virgin_ " Hulk growled and flipped them, him now on top and Tony underneath. The red mutant yelped at the sudden change, but then moaned appreciatively at the mouth suddenly attached to his collarbone. He realized they were both still wearing their clothes, and that just wouldn't do any more.

Feeling down Hulk's sides he reached his hips and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the stretchy pants. The black and purple material did the job of keeping both Bruce and Hulk decent, but now it was an unacceptable barrier keeping them from fucking. With a growl, he pulled them down as far as he could take them, which was to about mid-thigh. Frustrated he couldn't take them all the way off, Tony suddenly flipped them again, he now on top and Hulk back underneath.

Smirking, Tony finished taking his bed mates pants off, then threw them to the side without a care. His real prize was standing tall and proud. Tony couldn't help but note that comparatively, Hulk's dick was about the size of Bruce's. That suited him just fine.

Looking back up to his boyfriend, Tony reached for the zipper on the black undersuit and pulled it down slowly, teasingly. It stopped just past his stomach. Tony pulled one arm out slowly, then the other. He knew he was showing off, teasing Hulk with a strip show, but based on the lust filled stare he was getting, the slightly parted lips, and dark green flush on his companions face, Hulk appreciated it.

Tony quickly stood and got off the rest of his clothes in record time. He sat back down to straddle his companion once more and reached between them. Both of their dicks were hard against each other. Gripping them both in his hand, Tony swiftly brought them to full hardness, leaning back down to kiss Hulk hungrily. The big guy growled approvingly, reaching his hands up to knead Tony's ass, fingers lightly probing his hole.

Tony moaned, hips jerking back for more. They didn't have any lube on hand, but if Tony relaxes enough, and there's enough cum… well, he's been in way worse circumstances in the past. A tiny bit of pain that he'll get used to is hardly enough to put him off a good fucking.

Tony kept jacking them off, rubbing his body against the one below him, licking and sucking Hulk's mouth all the while. They both moaned and growled in lust, and Tony could feel his end approaching.

He broke off the kiss, panting harshly and bringing himself and Hulk to climax with clever hands. He cried out a bit, having just enough sense to keep jacking them off though the orgasm, lubing up their dicks with cum. Below him, Hulk gave a lust filled moan and yanked Tony back down to savage his mouth. 

They sat there for a second, huffing from exertion, the high already beginning to fade. Hulk however is far from satisfied. Rolling them again, he looms over the pretty red mutant below. Tony looks wrecked, face flushed a deep red, dark hair mussed, and lips dark red and slightly swollen. He looks delicious, and Hulk wants more. He's addicted.

Thankful Tony thought of it, he takes his cum lubed dick and presses the head against Tony's ass. The fiery mutant bites his lip and moans, then wraps his legs around Hulk's waist, giving him better access. He starts pushing in and Tony moans loudly at the stretch. There's a slight edge of pain, which causes Hulk to stop when he hears it.

"Hang on… hang on…" Tony pants, forcing himself to relax. It's not that bad, just a slight burn in his ass that honestly makes him more turned on. After a second, his body adjusted, Tony nods "Keep going"

Hulk obliges, and slowly sinks into Tony's ass. Soon they are flush against each other, and they bask in the feeling for a moment. But, ever the impatient one, Tony shifts and tries to get Hulk to move.

Growling in warning, the green mutant leans down and bites the juncture where Tony's shoulder and neck meet. Not hard, just enough pressure to put the brat in his place. Tony whines, raking tiny claws down the others back. He wants to cum again, but he can't if Hulk doesn't move!

Well… Tony asked for it. With a snap of his hips, Hulk thrusts once, then twice harshly. Tony yelps in surprise, the third thrust he cries out happily, moaning in between each noise as Hulk begins working a mark on his neck. Tony really likes the idea of being marked by him. He likes the idea of showing the world that he's taken, and that both of his boyfriends can kick anyone's ass. He loves them, and he wants to be theirs for as long as they'll have him. Tony hopes to keep them as long as possible in turn.

Very quickly, the thrusts turn to rutting, and even quicker Tony's end is approaching again. The growls and snarls fill up the little cave, and Tony just wants more. He wants to be claimed over and over until he and Hulk can't move anymore.

All too soon, the two gamma mutants reach climax again. But Tony still doesn't feel satisfied. He can't, he's addicted to these men, absolutely owned by them. He'll never get enough, and he's perfectly okay with that.

"Again" Tony demands, already feeling Hulk's dick hardening in his ass.

"Needy… _Mine…_ " Hulk growls low, then gets right to it, fucking into Tony again.

 _Yes,_ Tony thinks, _I'm yours, and you're mine._ He wants this, he wants to be Bruce's and Hulk's for as long as he lives. He wants to be theirs and he wants them to be his.

"Yours… _mine…_ " Tony moans at a particularity powerful thrust "Always…"

It doesn't take long for them to finish again. And again. And a few more times for good measure.

By the end of the night, Tony and Hulk are both sweaty, covered in bite marks, and completely sated. They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms, legs entangled, a light purr in their throats, and peaceful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Tony and Hulk finally reach the edge of the jungle, the treeline breaking into a grassy field for a few yards, then breaking off into snow and ice. Going right to the edge reveals that the warm jungle air abruptly stops just as the grass stops, and past that is the freezing temperatures of Antarctica. Very interesting and something Tony will be looking forward to studying with Bruce.

They sit at the edge of the grass for another hour, chatting quietly, before the familiar roar of the quinjets engines alerts them that the other Avengers are here to pick them up. Giving Tony one last kiss, Hulk lets Bruce take back over, and Tony returns to his human form.

The two scientists enter the quinjet holding hands, and if anyone sees the faint healing bite marks on their necks and shoulders, they politely don’t mention it.


End file.
